Mission Impossible
by The Madness Within
Summary: James and Remus attempt the impossible: getting Wormtail a date for the upcoming ball. Will they succeed? Read and find out! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, things, settings, etc. **

**Mission Impossible**

"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Peter raised his hand and with a flick of Professor Flitwick's wand, his test paper flew into his hands. He stared at the grade on the top of the paper. There was a great big "D" in red writing. Peter sighed looking as disappointed as ever though not surprised at all. He had been getting D's all year so it was no big deal. The worst part about it was that all of his friends have always gotten E's and above.   
  
"Alright, that's everyone. Class dismissed." Flitwick announced, everyone scurrying off as soon as they heard him. Remus, James, and Sirius were walking together, showing each other their grade.   
  
"That was a breeze. I knew I'd get an 'Outstanding'." Sirius laughed as he tucked away his paper. James and Remus had the same kind of response to their grade. Peter fell back and cowered behind a tall Hufflepuff boy in front of him as he walked, hoping his friends wouldn't see him.  
  
"Hey Wormtail, what did you get?" James spotted Peter, grabbing his paper before he had a chance to hide it.  
  
"O-h nothing. I mean– I got— ." Peter stammered, still hunching down, embarrassed.   
  
"A 'Dreadful'!" James laughed, "How thick can you be Wormtail? That was easy."   
  
"I uh— I just— ." Peter stood there, whimpering. The other three strolled off laughing and talking gleefully. Peter looked at his test again and sighed. "I better face it, I'll never be as good as James." He whimpered and scurried off after his friends.

* * *

The Griffindor common room was quiet and deserted, before two young fifth years burst through the portrait hole bickering viciously back and forth.  
  
"You did not!" James yelped at Remus, who was shaking his head.  
  
"I did." Remus said plainly.  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"You're telling me that Gloria Harsant asked you out to the ball?" James asked, plopping down on the couch in front of the fireplace.   
  
"You bet she did mate." Remus sat down beside James on the couch.  
  
"You old scoundrel. I can't believe it." James laughed, "I thought she was with Sirius?"  
  
"Ha– she dumped him when she found out he had been with four other girls in a week."   
  
"Lucky. She's probably the best looking girl in our year."  
  
Remus shrugged, "So who are you going with?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I was thinking Cindy Marsickle, if she's not going with anyone yet."   
  
"Good catch that one."   
  
"Yeah I suppose. I want to go with Lily but there's not a chance she'll take me." James sighed.  
  
"Can't argue with you there my friend. I don't know what she has against you"   
  
"Yeah, I'll guess I'll try."  
  
Sirius walked into the common room looking troubled. He sat down on a chair next to James and Remus.   
  
"What's up mate?" James asked. Sirius sighed.  
  
"I'm in a bit of a quander me self."   
  
"What is it? What happened?" Remus asked, sounding very interested.  
  
"I can't decide which girl to go out with. I gotta Betty Barnuckle, Sarah Marriner, Jennifer Shooshiner..." Sirius went on and on moping and whining like he was the most unlucky guy on the planet.  
  
"What am I going to do mate?" Sirius pleaded.   
  
James and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
"Do you know how much of a pig you sounded just then?" Remus laughed. Sirius stood up in shock, disregarding Remus's comment completely.   
  
"I got it!" Sirius yelped, "I go to the ball with all of them. I'm sure they won't mind. It's me remember."   
  
And with that he strolled up to the dormitory, listing names as he marched up the steps.   
  
"Some people just have it so hard don't they?" James said, sarcastically.   
  
Remus looked at him accusingly, "I wouldn't be talking James. I know loads of girls who would love to go to the ball with you."  
  
"Yeah but..." James stuttered.  
  
"Lily right? She doesn't like you James, you need to come to understand it sometime or another." Remus said, "You can't wait around forever."  
  
James sighed, "I suppose you right."   
  
Peter walked into the dormitory a few seconds later. He was bubbling from the mouth all over his front.  
  
"Oh god, what happened now Peter?" Remus jumped up and helped his friend to a couch.   
  
"Z-zack." Peter choked up more bubbles.  
  
"Oh, not Zack Milsen again. What did you do to him this time?" James asked.  
  
"A-asked Jamie out to the b-ball." Peter gulped.   
  
"You did not?" James swallowed. Peter nodded.  
  
"Sorry Pete, but I don't know what you expected." Remus said, feeling extremely sorry for his rat faced friend.  
  
"I guess you right. I'll never be as good as you two at anything." Peter stopped throwing up bubbles. "I suppose I just won't go to the ball."  
  
James, being the arrogant hot shot that he was, surprisingly felt deep sympathy for Peter.  
  
"You know what Peter?" James said firmly, "You are going to go to the ball with Jamie whether Zack likes it or not."   
  
Peter and Remus looked at him, surprised, but Remus caught on.   
  
"Oh yes you will Peter. We will make sure, if it's the last thing we ever do, that you go to the ball with Jamie. You got it?" Remus patted Peter on the shoulder. No matter how many times they embarrassed him, Peter had to admit that he had great friends.

* * *

When everyone was sound asleep in the dormitory, James crept over to Remus's bed.   
  
"What is it?" Remus blinked.  
  
"It's Wormtail. Are we really going to get Jamie to go out with him to the ball?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, we gave him our word. Plus, he deserves it after all he's been through. Always ending up on the bad side of everything." Remus said, looking over at a snoring Peter.  
  
"Okay, but you do no this is going to be an impossible mission." James said firmly.  
  
"I know, but we've done harder things before haven't we?"   
  
"Yes we have." James agreed.  
  
"Then what do you say James?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Let's do it."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James and Remus had almost completely forgot about their promise to Wormtail in the next couple of weeks. They were too busy preparing themselves for the big ball. James was constantly thinking of new ways to get Lily to like him, and Remus was enjoying the new popularity he gained when everyone learned he was going with the most beautiful girl in his year. Everyone was slowly but surely finding a partner, whether it was one or many (Sirius had still not settled on one). It wasn't until a week before the ball, that Remus, seeing Wormtail moping around the common room, remembered their promise they had made to him.

"Oh, bugger. I completely forgot." Remus muttered under his breath. Hoping he had not let his friend down, Remus walked over to where Wormtail sat.

"Hey Remus." Wormtail said gloomily, his head down in his hands.

"Hey Pete, what's bothering you?" Remus asked, even though he was sure he knew what it was.

"No reason." Wormtail slowly muttered, obviously lying. Remus was determined to make him feel better.

"You know, Jamie was talking about you today." Remus lied, hoping to raise his spirits. Wormtail immediately perked up. Remus' plan had obviously worked.

"What did she say!" Wormtail asked, excitedly. Remus swallowed hard, thinking. He wasn't good at making up stories like this.

"She said she wanted to hang out at Hogmeade tomorrow." Remus blurted out, not thinking.

"Really?" Wormtail jumped up, asking curiously.

"Yeah." Remus said, knowing that he had just gotten himself into a deeper mess than to begin with.

* * *

"Shite, Remus! What in bloody hell did you do that for?" James said, after hearing Remus' story.

"I wasn't thinking, mate. But we owe this to him. We can't just..." Remus was cut off.

"What are you talking about! You're actually thinking about going through with this? It's impossible." James assured him, shaking his head viciously.

"It's not impossible. We can at least try." Remus tried to reason with his arrogant friend.

"You can't just make someone that doesn't like someone like him, Moony. Especially when that someone is Zack Milsen's girlfriend!"

"James, listen. We promised him. We have to give it a shot." Remus said convincingly. James paused, thinking intently.

"Fine, but no more promises. If it doesn't work out, that's the end of it."

"Okay good. Now, I have a plan, but we might be breaking a couple school rules in the process." Remus said taking out a piece of parchment and quill.

"Good, we can have a little fun while were at it." James smiled menacingly and sat down next to his friend.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

James and Remus began formulating a plan as soon as they could. They had to figure out a way to get Jamie to meet with Wormtail at the next Hogsmeade visit. And it wasn't going to be easy. For the next couple of weeks they talked about it, until the Hogsmeade visit was right around the corner.

"Okay James, remember the plan? I'll take care of Zach. You just make sure Wormtail gets inside that pub with Jamie." Remus reviewed the plan as they marched out of Hogwarts to the village.

"I got it, mate." James winked, "Don't worry."

Remus sighed. Usually when James said not to worry things turned out bad. But he had to trust him if this plan would ever work. Remus parted with his friend and hurried towards a group of Slytherins not far away. He approached a large, pig looking one and stopped him.

"Hey Zach, can I have a word?" Remus asked politely.

"Bugger off, you filthy Gryffindor." Zach said, pushing Remus aside, "I have to meet up with my girl. She owes me something." He laughed, his friends joining him.

"I can't possibly imagine what she must owe you." Remus muttered as they walked away. Zach quickly jerked around and trudged towards Remus.

"What did you say you piece of dung?" Zach yelled, his face red and veins popping.

"I said, I can't imagine why such a pretty girl is with...well you." Remus laughed, unafraid of the giant menace standing before him fuming.

"Why you little..." Zach reached for his wand, but Remus was ready. He sent a flash of light with his own wand, and ran for the hills. Zach, infuriated rushed after him.

Remus sprinted down the hill as fast as he could, glancing at his giant enemy behind him.

"Okay, I did it. Now hurry James." Remus whispered to himself.

* * *

"Peter! There you are. Where have you been?" James yelled at his friend when he saw him standing by the sweets shop.

"I've just been..."

"No time, Peter. We better get off to the pub, Jamie's waiting for you." James grabbed Peter and led him down the street quickly to the pub entrance.

"Okay..." James sighed, "Straighten your hair! And brush this dust off! Okay, now go for it. She's in there. Don't be nervous."

James opened the door and sent Wormtail inside.

"Just don't freak out, Pete." James whispered to himself and slumped down on a bench nearby.

* * *

Remus was beginning to lose breath as he darted through the woods next to Hogsmeade village. And his enemy was beginning to gain distance on him. Remus had almost reached his destination when a tree limb barely caught his foot and sent him crashing to the ground. It wasn't long before his enemy was standing over him, breathing heavily in anger.

"You filthy smart ass." Zach whispered, "You'll pay."

Zach slammed his fist into Remus jaw sending him flying back against the ground. He tried to stand up and reach for his wand on the ground beside him, but dizziness overcame him and he stumbled to his feet. Remus felt another fists slam the side of his face. This time was enough. Everything went black and Remus fell to the forest floor.

When he awoke, he found himself wandless and alone in the woods. His head hurt and his face was bruised. Then a great fear suddenly overcame him. Zach was headed back to Hogsmeade village. He had failed. When Zach would return to the village to find Peter flattering his girlfriend, he wouldn't take kindly to it. This could turn out very bad, Remus thought to himself. With great strength, Remus stumbled to his feet and sprinted towards the village, hoping for the best.

_To be continued..._


End file.
